The Haruno Clan
by Ventriloquist Draconis
Summary: Sakura has to return on the Haruno state. she refused 4 years agao but now 14 year old Sakura is given no choice for she is the empress and she has a duty to accomplish. 4 years later she return for a war of the life time is about to start.ABANDONED


Ok I did say I m gonna dis-continued this but because of my little sister I was convinced to Re-write it. So on here on out this story is dedicated to my sister Rae Ahn.

Chapter 1

The heaven cry when she cries …

The sky darkens when she's sad…

She brought smiles to people's faces…

Yet if you defy her you will face consequences…

As she is the Empress of the Haruno Clan …

A blood line she has…

Of which the Empress will only have…

Pink hair she will obtain…

And captivating emerald eyes…

But be warn as fragile as she may be…

She has great power like no other…

As the time went on...

When most needed...

Her enchanting emerald eyes …

Will soon turn ruby….

The blood line called Harashiro…

Only the Empress has this powerful blood line…

And that is Haruno Sakura…

Empress of the Haruno Clan….

But as time went on exactly on her 18th birthday .  
A powerful enemy will arise …

And the battle shall begin…

The battle that will never be forgotten…

For all eternity…..

Tsunade stared out in the land which was to face the war, marvelling all of it's beauty before turning away.

Turning her gaze in another beauty she couldn't help but smile, a bitter one at that.

It was such a shame meeting at this kind of circumstances.

She wished no she hoped as well as the others that Sakura would return but not like this, not when war was just around the corner.

But…..anyway time for business, there was no time reminiscing about the past just like how Sakura said "Past is Past".

"You know it's days like this I'm truly am proud that I'm Hokage" Tsunade said indicating about the beautiful day.

"Oh really Tsunade-sama, I would have thought it was because there's no paper worked lying there waiting for you to read or sign" A sweet melodious voice said.

Eyes twinkling Tsunade couldn't help but agree.

//////Else where\\\\\\

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said looking at his friend. "What is it dobe" the raven haired boy replied.

"Do you feel odd" Naruto asked. "No, Why" Sasuke asked.

"It's just I feel like……Never mind, forget it" Naruto said all the while shaking his head.

"Hn" Was all Sasuke said, come to think of it Sasuke did felt odd this morning.

Naruto spotting the whole gang, started waving his hand like crazy. "Hey guys!" he yelled at the other end of the street.

//////Sakura\\\\\\

Leaving the hokage tower Sakura entered her vast mansion in the middle of the forest.

God how she missed Konoha, during her absence at Konoha nothing have changed at all. Well the place anyway but about her friends she don't know about that. 

Thinking about her friends reminded her of the time she left when she was 14.

//////Flash Back\\\\\\

14 year old Haruno Sakura, lay in her bed motionless. The day has come and she knew it, It was the day she dreaded most. The day she leave Konoha.

They wanted her back and in this case she cannot refused she already did refuse 4 years ago but this time, There was no way of saying No.

She expected this day to come, but she didn't expect this to happen know.

Just yesterday The whole gang was having a picnic as well as their sensei and now she was leaving.

Sitting up Sakura went to shower. It was almost time for training anyways, the training Sakura didn't mind much but telling the whole gang about her leaving is another story.

//////end of flash back\\\\\\

And was when it happened, she went away for 4 years but nobody knew where she was OR who she was except Tsunade anyway.

She returned today though as well as some of the best fighter in The Haruno state.

But it wasn't a happy reunion though, oh it was far from that she came back because…..a war was brewing a war that will never be forgotten, a war the would change everything she and her friends believe in. Let's just say it was the war of the lifetime. 


End file.
